Purge of Hive Prima
by Commissar General Artyom
Summary: The tale of a Grey Knight strike force. First story i have written for fan-fiction, so please be kind. Was formatted for a school project.
The Purge of Hive Prima

It is the 37th millennium and mankind barely stands. It's once vast and great empire that has been chipped away at for six millennia by untold heretics, xenos, mutants, and horrors that dare not be named. Even in the Face of extinction, mankind still fights to survive. Untold amount of Men and machine fight in its name and at the front of them are the Space Marines, Bio-engineered super soldiers. This is a tale of one group of Space Marines and their fight to save a planet from damnation.  
The Drop Pod rocked as it shoots down from the upper atmosphere of the Planet Pavionus. The occupants of the pod stood silently like great statues waiting for impact. Each Occupant looked similar with their shining silver armor but all were greatly different. They all stood at two and an half meters tall wielding a variety of weapons. One Occupant Armor was outlined by fine Gold and was larger than the rest, while his mask was one of a skull with bright red eyes that would burn into your soul. He carried a massive Hammer with an equally as large shield while carrying a large blade on his back. His name is Brother-Captain and led this group of Warriors on their mission. As he stood there waiting for impact he thought back to the briefing for this operation.

*** The Battle Barge Wrath of Titan soared through the warp. At twelve kilometers long it was one of the largest ships used by mankind, but it was far from defenseless. Armed with enough weapons to destroy entire worlds with an orbital bombardment, but its cargo is far deadlier that any ship mankind can field. The Battle Barge is the personal transport for the Grey Knight chapter of Space Marines also known as the daemon Hunters.  
"Lord Inquisitor Rex, when will we be leaving the warp to rejoin the fleet?" asked Brother-Captain  
"Brother-Captain we should be leaving the warp in a few hours but I have heard grave news from the astropath" replied The Lord Inquisitor as he turned to face the Grey Knight.  
"What is it Inquisitor." Replied the Grey Knight as he stood there in his shining armor  
"The Planet Pavionus is under attack by the forces of the Arch-Enemy" replied Rex  
"The Planet can hold as we finish clearing the sub-sector of taint" said Brother-Captain without a second thought  
"But my Lord there are reports of daemons rooming the streets, kill all that stand before them." Replied the Lord Inquisitor  
"Then this is dire news indeed" said the Brother-Captain as he moved closer to the Bridge with worry in his voice  
"What shall we do Brother-Captain, we cannot leave the sub-sector to save Pavionus, because if we do the taint will spread back out, but we cannot condemn Pavionus to a slow death to the forces of the Arch-Enemy" spoke the Inquisitor.  
"Inquisitor, inform the astropath to notify the fleet that we are turning around to aid Pavionus in this dire situation and for them to join us when they are done." Said Brother- Captain, as he turned around and headed to the Arming Chamber to prepare for the coming battle.  
"Yes my lord, it shall be done" spoke the Inquisitor as he made his way to the Bridge to give out the Orders. ***

"Thirty seconds until Impact" suddenly roared out of the Vox speaker in the drop pod snapping the Brother-Captain out of his Flashback.  
"Brothers, today we face the forces of the Arch-Enemy well they kill innocent servants of Terra, but they shall regret their choice for we are his wrath incarnate and the bane of daemons." Spoke Brother-Sergeant Leodegarius. All of the sudden the drop pod shook with unimaginable force as it impacted the ground. "Brothers, today we walk into the Jaws of Death, but we shall not fear it for we are his Angels of Death" Spoke Brother-Captain as the doors to the Drop Pod opened. The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one. Bodies were seen in all direction; with the smell of Death hanging heavily in the air. The squad walked out of the drop Pod weapons drawn waiting for enemies to appear but none showed themselves.  
"Form the Phalinx" barked Sergeant Leodegarius. Soon, the six-man squad formed up in a spear tip formation with the Brother-Captain at the front with his shield and hammer drawn. Soon they walked down one of the outer streets in front of them looking for the demonic forces. As the continued down the path for some time, one of the Marines spoke up.  
"Brother Sergeant, where are the daemons?" said brother Azerial  
"I do not Azerial but keep an eye out because I do not like this" spoke the Sergeant as a piercing scream filled up the city, followed but gunshots.  
"Where did that scream come from?" Demanded Brother-Captain as his eyes scanned the area.  
"Down the road Captain" Said Leodegarius before he shouted out "Double time Marines."  
As the Marines charged down the road with their weapons drawn, they heard gunfire increasing at a rapid rate along with the cries of men and daemons. Soon they enter that battleground, where a platoon of mortal soldiers fighting a Unstoppable tidal wave of daemonic troops charging the men. "Brothers, Charge into the Arch-Enemies ranks and banish them back to the warp, where they belong" roared the Brother-Captain as he charged the Daemons with his hammer and shield drawn with Sergeant Leodegarius at his side with twin short swords. Soon the bark of Storm Bolters roared out as they Grey Knights charge the Daemon horde with no regard for their life and no fear in the mind. They burst into the daemons ranks like a tornado scattering them across the street, hacking slashing or smashing through them like mystical beings of death. Their Bolters roared as psykic fire and lighting danced around them bring death to all daemons it touched. The Brother-Captain smashed his way through the daemons as his massive hammer destroyed all that it touched while his shield deflected all that tried to harm him. He was an Unstoppable juggernaut of destruction powered by his hatred for the daemons and his faith. His voice roared out his hatred and spurred the other Grey Knights to fight harder along with the remaining mortal soldiers. Soon The Brother-Captain and Squad Leodegarius reached the middle of the daemonic horde and where stopped by something crashing into them. As the smoke started to clear from the landing, a massive shape appeared in it. Out of the smoke, a Great Daemon walked out. The Daemon was around twenty meters tall with massive bat like wings and sharp horns on his head. His body was blood red in color and covered in Brass and black Iron Armor, with the hind legs like a horse. In one clawed hand he held a great bloody axe, whose blade was about the size of the Brother-Captain and the handle was four times that length. In his other clawed hand, he carried a long barbed whip. Once the smoke had completely cleared out, the Greater Daemon roared out in challenge to the Grey Knights. Brother-Captain and the remnants of Squad Leodegarius picked themselves up and just stood there as the daemons charged them.  
As one the Grey Knights roared out **"I am the Hammer, I am the sword in his Hand, I am the point of his Spear, I am the Gauntlet about his Fist, I am the bane of His Foes and the woes of the Treacherous, I am the end and in the name of the Emperor DIE."** Once the Battle cry was completed the screams of the daemons drowned out all sounds that were present due to the psykic backlash of the Grey Knight's words. The sheer power behind the Grey Knight's was staggering due to all the faith and hatred poured into them. Once the Battle cry faded the Grey Knights moved forward to strike at the heart of the Daemonic swarm and slain the Greater Daemon but not without a cost. Two of the Grey Knights were dragged down by the sheer weight of the horde and killed; another was killed by the Great Daemons whip. The Brother Captain felt every lost, and pushed even harder to slay the Great Daemon before it brought more death to his Brothers. His Hammer struck down all that dare stand before him while his shield deflected the attacks that made it past his Hammer, and his psykic fire burned him clear path to the Great Daemon. Brother-Sergeant Leodegarius tried to keep pace with the Brother-Captain but dell behind with his remaining squad mate. Soon they were completely surrounded and fought to the last man while roaring out the litany of Hatred and Death. Soon the Brother Captain remained alone to face the daemonic horde but that did not deter him. Soon he reached the Heart of the Horde and the Great Daemon and challenged it. The Daemon came at him with a blood-lust with no regard for his own safety. Its Mighty Ax rose and fell in the Grey Knights shield, denting it with each strike. His Whip soon grabbed the Hammer out of the Brother Captain's Hand leaving him unarmed for a mere moment before he drew hid Sword. His sword was and ancient one, that has seen thousands of years of service. At 1.5 meters long from hilt to tip, it was a massive weapon but in the Hands of Brother-Captain, it felt like a dagger. It was covered in sacred runes that seemed to grow brightly with pure white light but once it was drawn the Great daemon took a step back in dear because it knew this Sword. The sword was once used to slay the Great Daemon in a distant time. The Brother-Captain grinned behind his helmet before he spoke.  
 **"I Name the An'ggarth the Unbound and banish you from this world"** An'ggarth screamed in pain as his life started to fade away but not without a price. The Great Ax An'ggarth carried made it past the Broth-Captain's shield and into his armor. Brother Captain gritted in pain as the ax pierced his flesh but continued to fight. Soon An'ggarth faded from the realm as the power that allowed it to stay disappeared. As the Daemon roared in defeat, it unleashed one final attack. His whip grabbed the Brother-Captain's shield and kept it at bay as his ax hit him directly in the chest. The Daemon that disappeared along with the rest of them but the Brother-Captain failed to see it. His body crashed into the ground and lay there. The Planet was saved but at a terrible cost. One of Mankind's greatest warriors has fallen in its defense.


End file.
